


Summer Storm

by fragoleeeee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragoleeeee/pseuds/fragoleeeee
Summary: 托水！托哥翻身把歌唱(不是)小妈有车雷者慎入
Relationships: Fernando Torres / Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 3





	Summer Storm

父亲宣布自己会再婚的消息时，费尔南多并没有太多的情绪波动，不愤怒也不惊讶。这不是父亲第一次带人回来，托雷斯先生有钱，相貌英俊，从来不缺人追捧。自然，塞尔吉奥也不会是最后一个。  
但塞尔吉奥和那些人还是有些不一样的，虽然他和他们一样，都很年轻。首先，塞尔吉奥并不能算正统又标致的美人，头发并没有那么金（或许还是染过的），身材也平平，屁股没有大到夸张，他还有点龅牙，笑起来会露出一排过于豪放的板牙，狡黠和天真同时藏在那双蜜糖色的眼睛里。  
更重要的是，他浑身上下都散发着一种我不需要你喜欢我的气质。他不会堆着套近乎的笑和费尔南多拥抱，也没给费尔南多塞礼物，初见的那天，他和费尔南多打了个招呼就径自指挥佣人提行李去自己房间。  
要知道，其他人都把费尔南多这个家中独子当作老托雷斯先生的软肋，以为拿下了这个沉默寡言的金发继子就可以拿下一半的家产。  
但他们不知道，费尔南多无心也无力插手父亲的感情生活，他们的父子关系更多的是客气，疏离的客气。他只想快些长大，去陌生的城市旅行，定居。  
母亲去世得早，父亲忙生意很少回家，小费尔南多早已学会照顾自己，他甚至会烤好吃的小蛋糕。懒得与人周旋就干脆做出一副乖顺的样子，理直气壮的沉默着，这是他的生存哲学。

他们刚结婚时候，父亲确实回来得很勤，他们一边吃饭一边喝浸泡着水果的酒，讲到有趣的事，塞尔吉奥会大笑，爽朗又快活的，像是健壮的乡下小马。当丈夫讲公司的事时，塞尔吉奥的眼睛里会适时换上恰到好处的崇拜——男人都需要的东西。费尔南多有次不经意和塞尔吉奥对视了一下，捕捉到了继母眼里掠过的心不在焉，他赶紧低下头，专心致志地切牛排。  
他知道，体面堂皇的餐桌下，塞尔吉奥的脚正有一下没一下地勾着父亲西裤下的小腿，暧昧又放荡。

但费尔南多觉得塞尔吉奥没有那么快乐。  
这或许是青春期小男生自作多情的英雄救美胸怀，塞尔吉奥和父亲在一起的时候，就变成了另一个人。诚然，在父亲身旁的他也是在笑的，但是那是不同于他们俩单独在家的那种快乐。  
费尔南多觉得自己是见识过真正快活的那个塞尔吉奥的，他们在院子里赤着脚踢球的时候，塞尔吉奥不仅会颠很多个球，他还喜欢像只小海狮一样顶着球，很长时间都不会掉下来。  
又或者是他们一起分享一些甜点的时候——费尔南多很快就摸清了塞尔吉奥的喜好，他喜欢鲜艳馥郁的果实，橙色的柑橘或是明黄色的柠檬。费尔南多尝试过制作柠檬派和柠檬味的磅蛋糕，在奶油里加入柠檬皮屑，在黄油和面粉里混入一点柠檬汁，都能如期收获对方弯弯的笑眼。  
他是如此的容易取悦，费尔南多曾这样评价他的继母。

只是，在父亲面前，那个塞尔吉奥消失了，他变得不满足又患得患失，他好像必须要带上一个外壳，才能开心地大笑。

（二）  
塞尔吉奥也曾去观看费尔南多的比赛，有场友谊赛是和高年级踢的，上场前，塞尔吉奥拿出一个黑色的发带，神秘兮兮地说上面有吉普赛人的魔法，仿佛费尔南多是个三岁的小孩一样好骗。  
费尔南多顺从地接过发带，用它来固定住自己额前散落的碎发。  
高年级的学长被费尔南多的进球伤了自尊心，他们防不住费尔南多就故意为难他，给他使绊子，费尔南多不喜欢和人起冲突，膝盖破了皮渗了血，还是咬咬牙爬起来继续带着球跑。两边的球队为了费尔南多吵起来，他本人反而有些不知所措了。塞尔吉奥气冲冲地跑过来，像母兽护崽子一样把一群费尔南多拦在身后，和高年级的球员吵起来。  
好吧，也不是吵，是塞尔吉奥单方面的高火力持续输出。  
“我踢球的时候你们这帮小屁孩儿还不知道在哪儿玩泥巴呢。”塞尔吉奥挥舞着拳头，满手臂的纹身炫得人头晕眼花，看上去就不是能打赢的类型。

回家路上，塞尔吉奥问费尔南多疼不疼，费尔南多摇摇头，低着头不说话。  
塞尔吉奥伸手揉了揉男孩那头毛茸茸的金发，说：“踢足球就不要怕和别人打架，我小时候连我亲哥都揍。”  
“南多，别让别人欺负你，你要学会捍卫自己。”塞尔吉奥转过头去，认真地看着费尔南多。

夏天到了最热的时候，他们的关系比以前更亲近了。没有功课的下午他们便一起在花园的阴凉处避暑，塞尔吉奥怕热，长久地泡在泳池里不肯出来，皮肤都被晒得红红的。  
费尔南多则坐在一旁翻看学校里流行的吸血鬼小说，不明白自己为何会为继母那黑色泳裤包裹下的紧致臀部而感到紧张。  
佣人递过来新鲜的橙汁，塞尔吉奥拢了下湿漉漉的头发，从水里一跃而出，溅起一阵水花。  
“南多，快来喝果汁”他嗓门不小，没有一丁点儿贵太太的自觉。  
“嗯......好”费尔南多放下手里那本入不了脑子的书，看到那人起伏的，滴着水的胸膛，觉得口干舌燥，匆忙移开视线，忍不住停留在塞尔吉奥侧颈上，那里有一个异国字符。  
“帅吧？”察觉到身旁人的目光，塞尔吉奥有些得意地展示着自己的纪念品。“但你还小，不能去纹身。”  
费尔南多有些慌乱，发现这人身上哪哪儿都是乱七八糟的纹身，根本没有块完好的皮肤。  
“你怎么了？南多？脸这么红，中暑了？”塞尔吉奥凑近，伸手要撩开男孩湿漉漉的金发，抚摸额头。那双湿润的栗色眼睛让费尔南多没由来的心烦意乱，慌不择路，他扑通一下跳进了泳池里。  
那个叫塞尔吉奥的人就这样闯入了费尔南多的生活。他像是一支欢快的弗拉门戈舞曲，声音洪亮，鲜艳动人。让费尔南多没法拒绝，只好加入其中。

但父亲的出现总是会夺走他和塞尔吉奥的相处，有个夜晚，他睡不着，循着隐隐的音乐声，他走近他们的卧室，门没有关严实，鬼使神差的，他在走廊上驻足窥看，一颗心跳得飞快。  
他看到他的继母穿着红裙子和一双黑色的吊带袜，揽着自己的父亲跳弗拉门戈舞，栗色的头发懒懒的垂在肩头，眼睛里是慵懒的笑意，舞曲播到一半，就被父亲压在了柔软的床单上，修长的双腿盘在男人的腰上，膝盖来回轻蹭着丈夫的腰侧，吃吃地笑着。  
也就是那个夜晚，费尔南多送给了自己人生中第一个手活儿。快要出来的时候，他满脑子都是塞尔吉奥，他父亲的妻子，他名义上的继母。  
费尔南多觉得自己是有些喜欢他的。  
这让他羞耻又兴奋。

（三）  
小男生的爱情来得冲动，伴随着涌动的英雄主义，中年人的爱情则在日常中消磨。

费尔南多敏锐地察觉到塞尔吉奥和父亲之间的裂痕，像只静候多时终于得逞的狐狸。

那时候他快要十五岁了，球踢得还不错，量化的标准是——作为马竞球迷他也可以在校队踢上主力和队友相处良好。他间或地受到一些情书和礼物，女孩子约他放学后去吃冰激凌，男孩子拉他去踢球。  
他们喊他“金色的南多”。  
他依旧是不爱说话，教室，球场，家三点一线地规律运作。但他不缺朋友，总会有人说“费尔南多真酷啊”当你长得好看，又会踢球的时候，不善言辞反而成了一种优点，人们会对此遐想联翩，自行美化。

在某个父亲晚归的夜晚，他听到塞尔吉奥质问他的丈夫去了哪里，衣服上为何有唇印和长发，他的继母一点也不优雅，来自南方大地的下流脏话从他嘴里源源不断的涌出来，毒辣得很。父亲不屑于和妻子争吵，紧锁眉头，推门而出，后半夜也没回来。  
费尔南多在卧房门口长久的驻足，不知要如何安慰，是否应该安慰。  
他听见他的继母接了电话，哭了一小会儿，点了根烟，然后凶巴巴的说，反正先出轨的是他，抚恤费我不会少拿。又哈哈的笑了起来。  
费尔南多觉得自己的担心太多余，他的继母不是普通人，是快活的南方小马，是生气蓬勃的小狼，是从来不会让自己受委屈的那个。第一次见面时，他就知道的。  
退一万步说，就算他俩打起来，应该也是塞尔吉奥会赢。  
想到这里，他又微微笑起来。

果不其然，第二天早晨的塞尔吉奥就神采奕奕，宛如第一天过门的新妇，煎鸡蛋的时候嘴里都哼着歌。  
“请你吃早餐。”塞尔吉奥笑眯眯地端出自己的作品。奇了怪了，十指不沾阳春水的人居然也会做早饭？  
费尔南多翻动着一面生一面焦黑的鸡蛋，有些无奈。  
“想吃什么我来做就好。”说着就打开了炉灶，他总是记得塞尔吉奥的喜好——早餐中意吃半凝固状态的蛋黄，切开就着牛油果酱抹在烤得脆脆的面包上。  
“南多，你真是个好孩子。”塞尔吉奥托腮，由衷地感叹到。  
费尔南多嗯了一声作为回应，心里不满总被当小孩。恨自己个头不够高，肌肉不够壮。  
快吃完的时候，塞尔吉奥问要不要去海边度假，费尔南多说好。

他们开车去了不远的海滩，所谓的度假也无非就是晒晒日光浴，打会儿沙滩排球，塞尔吉奥是个自来熟，健谈，一双眯眯的笑眼就能把人心勾得痒痒的，搭讪的人自然是换了一拨又一波。  
费尔南多并非无人问津，和他一样大的孩子都热情地邀请他一起游泳。男孩子们笑着谈论沙滩上穿泳衣的女孩们，对她们的身材和泳衣款式评头论足，说着并不文雅的笑话。  
但费尔南多显然心思不在于此，他游了几个来回，目光搜寻着自己的继母，看到不远处那人正在和一个高大的年轻人学习冲浪，他们贴得很近，高个子男人圈住塞尔吉奥，胸膛蹭着塞尔吉奥裸露的后背，似乎在教他如何保持平衡。他们看上去都很开心。  
费尔南多突然有种惋惜的感觉，他想，是那座大房子囚禁了他那生性快活的小夜莺，禁锢了那无拘无束的小马驹。

晚餐是一位来度假的大学生邀请的，住在自家宽敞的度假别墅里，个子高高的，有双漂亮的蓝眼睛。塞尔吉奥喝了酒，脸就红红的，又被年轻人的漂亮话逗得开心，神秘兮兮地说自己是吉卜赛人会占卜，抓起对方的手掌翻来覆去地“研究”，手指来回滑过那人的掌纹，眼睛里有流转的波光。  
费尔南多看着他们俩暗流涌动，旁若无人地调情，下意识地保持缄默，薄唇紧抿，显得更加漠然。  
“你弟弟好像很不爱说话。”高个子年轻人显然是有些忌惮旁边这个面无表情的金发男孩子的。  
“这是我儿子，我是他后妈。”塞尔吉奥哈哈大笑，笑得旁边那位年轻的爱慕者都摸不着头脑，傻了眼。

一场意义不明的艳遇被塞尔吉奥亲手终结，好在蓝眼睛青年好人做到底，开车把醉了的塞尔吉奥送回了旅店。  
停车时还有些不甘心地问费尔南多“他说的是真的吗？”  
费尔南多点点头，想着要不要说声谢谢。  
但他马上就被塞尔吉奥拉扯回了房间——喝醉的人力气大得吓人。

两张窄窄的单人床，费尔南多一转身就可以看到侧卧着的塞尔吉奥，那人身上还穿着来时的那件花衬衫，花花绿绿的，没什么好品味，但穿在他身上也算顺眼。胸前照旧挂着那只钥匙形状的坠子，但却不见锁。  
他日思夜想的人就这样和他面对面的躺在一间房里，以同样的频率呼吸着，尽管是两张分开的床。

“sese？”是带着试探的呼喊。  
这是好像是他第一次这样呼唤他。他听过父亲这样喊他，他的亲友这样喊他，甚至塞尔吉奥有时候会自称sese，但费尔南多就是不敢喊，他们好像不是那么亲密。  
“嗯？”塞尔吉奥闷闷地说，仿佛已坠入梦境。  
“我觉得......我喜欢上你了。”细声却有种坚定。  
“sese?”  
还是没有回应，塞尔吉奥好像真的睡着了，连睫毛都平静。  
费尔南多紧张的心终于落下来，又有些失落。  
星星眨眨眼，仿佛在安慰这个情窦初开的小少年。

但他不想要安慰，他想要很多的爱。  
于是他上前，食指轻抚那只镶着钻石的钥匙坠子，俯身吻住了塞尔吉奥的唇。  
这回，塞尔吉奥很快就醒了，也证明了他刚才多半是装睡。但他并没有马上推开费尔南多，他只是半眯着眼睛，似乎是微笑似乎是审视，像晒太阳的猫，懒洋洋的。  
这无疑鼓励了费尔南多，他很生涩，他唯一的经验来自于12岁那年和初恋女友玛丽安，一个纯情得如同友情宣誓一般的亲吻。  
他看过一些成人录像带，混沌潮湿的梦里也都是他那位来自于安达卢西亚的继母，sese微微凸出的嘴唇，sese侧颈上的纹身，sese 湿润的眼，他都知道，他都熟悉。  
但当他真的触上那双柔软的薄唇时，他还是有些不知所措。  
他兴奋又笨拙，用手指去划过对方额间散落的长发，迫切地想看清狡猾的小吉普塞那褐色眼睛里到底有几分真诚，几分嘲弄。  
他们离得太近，连鼻尖都撞在一起，他试探着，用下唇去摩擦着塞尔吉奥的上唇，一片道不明的麻酥感，好像有隐隐的电流窜过，让他浑身发热。  
正当他在纠结要不要伸出舌头时，塞尔吉奥起身结束了这个吻。  
“亲爱的南多，你应该找别人练习接吻技术。”塞尔吉奥看上去并没有受太大影响，面色如常，呼吸平稳。  
他在试图给费尔南多一个台阶下。

“如果我说，我是真的喜欢你呢。”费尔南多低垂着的头慢慢抬起来，他确实有些紧张了，手指紧握着，关节都泛着白。  
“南多？”塞尔吉奥换上一种佯装的惊讶，仿佛从来不曾察觉眼前这个金发男孩对自己的爱慕。  
“是因为他吗？”费尔南多质问的声音有些颤抖。  
“不是的，不是的，小南多，就算我没嫁给你爸爸我也不会和你约会的”塞尔吉奥眨眨眼睛“南多不是sese喜欢的类型哦。”

费尔南多咬着唇，觉得自己快哭出来了。有点没出息。

返程的旅途不算糟糕，两人都对夜里发生的事绝口不提，都是酒精和青春期荷尔蒙惹的祸。

父亲回家，向塞尔吉奥道歉，态度诚恳，温柔体贴，如同一个模范丈夫，擦去妻子的眼泪，拥妻子入怀，小心地亲吻和安抚。  
他们很快就和好了，父亲带塞尔吉奥去商场购买昂贵的服饰包鞋，参加舞会派对，精心打扮后的塞尔吉奥整个人都光彩照人。  
他们回来得很晚，塞尔吉奥不停地抱怨高跟鞋有多难穿，然后撒娇要丈夫抱。他们在客厅里跳明艳动人的弗拉门戈舞，仿佛在舞会还未尽兴一般。他们还会一起议论宴会上朋友，八卦别人的家事，在沙发上笑着扭作一团。  
费尔南多觉得自己可笑，憎恨自己不恰当的同情心。但并无异常，依旧上学念书，下课踢球，也不再拒绝小女生的邀请，看了些好莱坞火热流行的爱情片，在对方哭泣的时候递纸巾，在黑暗中握住对方同样黏糊糊的手，交换了几个带着泡泡糖气味的甜蜜的吻。  
只是有时候还是睡不好，总疑心自己在夜里听见了塞尔吉奥的喘息和呻吟，混乱又旖旎的画面在他脑海里展开。  
但其实他们的卧室离得很远，房子隔音并不差。

他还是没想明白塞尔吉奥到底喜欢什么类型，他见过一些塞尔吉奥的朋友或者情人，说实话，他们好像并没有什么共同点。于是，理所当然的，他把自己失败的原因归结为自己不够有男人味，青春期的男孩子总是这样，害怕自己不够成熟。  
他站在镜子面前，凝视着镜中的自己，齐肩的金发，苍白的皮肤，精瘦的胸膛，还有孩子气的雀斑。确实，怎么看也不像是一个可靠的，有魅力的男人。  
于是，他开始更加刻苦的锻炼，他去图书馆借了很多和健身相关的书，严格地执行着自己的健身计划，连小蛋糕也不吃了。

（四）  
转眼间他十七岁了，那是他中学的最后一年了，塞尔吉奥和托雷斯先生的婚姻比所有人的预期都要长。  
费尔南多的个子又窜了一窜，长期坚持健身使他看上去又壮了一圈，队友会打趣问他什么时候转行踢后卫。  
他舍弃了柔顺的长发，金色的头发越剪越短。塞尔吉奥赠予他的发带是用不上了，但他依旧把它放在枕头下，有着近乎病态的坚持。  
他不笑的时候就像个不好惹的小刺头，神情冷漠，嘴角紧抿，笑起来倒又显得羞涩温柔了。

塞尔吉奥的婚姻再度陷入僵局，但心情似乎并未受影响。毕竟，他还可以收获一笔数量可观的财产。  
他常常开着车在马德里穿梭，去见他的各种朋友，偶尔也在外面留宿。有那么几次，醉醺醺的他被陌生的男人送回家——每次都是不一样的人。  
费尔南多看到那些男人的手亲昵地扣在塞尔吉奥的肩膀上，或是停留在腰间，趁机捏一捏一翘起的臀，他就嫉妒到发狂。  
但他没有任何理由发脾气，他没有任何权利干涉继母的私生活。于是他阴沉着脸，去厨房煮汤，给塞尔吉奥醒酒。  
“谢谢你，南多。”塞尔吉奥醉得像掉落的成熟过头的软烂果实，红扑扑的，闻起来有甜甜的酒味，手有气无力地搭在费尔南多的肩头，眼睛不太睁的开，就知道傻笑，不知是撒娇还是引诱。  
“南多，你真好。”塞尔吉奥歪歪扭扭地站起来，笑嘻嘻地往费尔南多身上靠，重心不稳又摔了一跤，嘴里还是念叨着南多真好。  
费尔南多把眼前的醉汉架起来，扔在卧室松软的大床上，看着那人酡红的脸颊，有想要伸手触碰的冲动，犹豫了下，还是收回了手。

有时候，他会开车来接费尔南多回家，带着墨镜，吹着口哨，看见捏着玫瑰和信纸的费尔南多就露出一口洁白的牙齿。  
“这次是谁的情书啊？”塞尔吉奥打趣到“是安娜还是大卫？”  
“不是的......你明明......知道的”你明明知道我喜欢你。   
费尔南多垂着眼，声音越说越没底气。塞尔吉奥似乎根本不把他的告白当一回事。  
“你要给我读读那些信吗?”塞尔吉奥突然凑过来，笑嘻嘻的。柑橘味的淡香涌进费尔南多的鼻腔，他有些迷恋地吸着气，他甚至怀疑他有了反应。  
“不......”他换了个姿势坐好。  
塞尔吉奥终于察觉到他继子似乎有些低落，换了个话题问他足球比赛是什么时候。  
那是中学的最后一年，费尔南多最后一次代表学校参加比赛，所以格外的重视。  
“有空的话，我会来看你踢球。”塞尔吉奥说得轻快。  
“真的吗？”费尔南多微微笑起来，脸颊有些烫。  
忍不住余光瞟了一眼身旁的塞尔吉奥。那人正跟着车载广播哼着歌，浅褐色的长发被风吹得飘散起来，明媚得很。  
费尔南多，打开车窗，闭着眼，让马德里夏日的微风轻抚自己的脸颊。  
这个人是这样的，是安达卢西亚的太阳，是流着吉普赛人血液的小骗子，他若是愿意，总是能讨人欢心的。

（五）  
比赛那天是塞尔吉奥开车送费尔南多去球场的，父亲说自己公司有事，提前送了不菲的礼物庆祝儿子的中学毕业。  
费尔南多踢得不错，进了三颗球，每一次庆祝他都在追寻观众席上那人的目光，但塞尔吉奥没看他，似乎在发呆。  
这让他有些泄气又摸不着头脑，他还以为他们会一起开心地庆祝，但现在，那个说要陪他的人好像兴致缺缺。  
两个人在车上都没讲话，马德里的雨季要来了，乌云滚滚，闷雷暗涌，费尔南多觉得有些闷，打开车窗，一股湿热的空气灌进来，让人更生烦躁。  
费尔南多心里隐隐有不安，但胜利的快感占了上头，他的中学生涯圆满结束了，他是个真正的男人了。

但赢球的好心情很快就被佣人开门时那句“夫人，你的行李收拾打包好了”浇灭了。  
费尔南多质问塞尔吉奥行李收拾好了是什么意思，但并没有得到准确的回应，塞尔吉奥只是揉了揉眉心，自顾自地往卧室走。  
“你要去哪儿？”费尔南多伸手去碰塞尔吉奥的肩膀，被甩开了。  
不过是一层楼的距离，塞尔吉奥走得却异常沉重，他知道继子就在自己身后亦步亦趋，但他不打算回应他的继子。  
“你们离婚了吗？”费尔南多跟着进了塞尔吉奥的卧室，一颗心飞速下沉，声音是他自己也意想不到的冷静。  
其实他心里怕得要死，他怕塞尔吉奥会离开这个城市，怕他们再无相见的可能和借口。但心底还有压抑不住的喜悦——如果塞尔吉奥不是自己的继母，那是不是意味着自己有了机会呢？  
“你今天踢得真不错。”塞尔吉奥突然转过头，有气无力地笑了笑，仿佛没听见费尔南多的问题。  
费尔南多还在一步步地靠近，他已经比塞尔吉奥高出小半个头了，紧抿的薄唇释放出极大的威慑力。  
这让塞尔吉奥感到陌生，他好像还没意识到自己的继子早就不是金色长发软乎乎的小男孩了，他看上去是一个真正成熟的男人。  
“你去休息好不好，踢球很累吧？”塞尔吉奥被逼得无路可退，只得顺势坐在床边，徒劳地转移着话题，说着自己都觉得尴尬的话。  
费尔南多俯身过来，逼塞尔吉奥和自己对视。  
“你知道我要的不是这个，sese.”他摇摇头，眼里有酸楚。  
你还要逃避到什么时候呢？  
“我不知道你要什么，请你出去，我要休息了。”塞尔吉奥板起脸，一副拒人千里的模样。

休息，养精蓄锐，然后拿着离婚分来的钱远走高飞再也不回来了是吗？

费尔南多被彻底激怒，冷笑道“第一次见你，我就知道你是个婊子，给我玩玩又怎样呢？”

雨劈里啪啦地下起了起来，砸得他的心都生生的疼。

（六）

“我还是你法律上的母亲，南多。”塞尔吉奥被摁在床上，眼睛里有愤怒。  
“那正好，我从小就没妈，你补偿我？”费尔南多暧昧地看了下身下人柔软的胸脯，俯身去细细地啃。  
“你真的......比我想象中还变态啊。”塞尔吉奥冷冰冰地说。  
“你不是早就知道了吗？都是妈妈教得好。”费尔南多的含住左边的乳，脑海里都是塞尔吉奥和别的男人在一起调情嬉戏的画面，眼睛里是冷漠的恨意。  
粗糙的舌尖滑过奶头，毫不客气地嘬弄了几下，引得身下那人连连轻颤。  
“妈咪最好了，妈咪喂我吃奶好吗？”费尔南多自己都觉得奇怪，这些违背伦理的荤话他怎么说起来一套又一套的。  
“喝婊子的奶你又算什么呢？”塞尔吉奥也不是任人宰割的性格。  
但费尔南多并不生气，他太迷恋塞尔吉奥那种愠怒的表情了，既然他的告白，他的真心，他的温柔都不能引起sese的注意，那么他也不介意用一种更为极端的方式。  
“你以为自己很了不起吗？”小吉普赛又换上一种不屑的表情，试图激怒自己的继子。“我根本就不喜欢你。”  
费尔南多微微一怔，旋即沉下脸，伸手去隔着裤子揉捏对方乖顺的阴茎，几次下来，那里就有了反应。  
他以为塞尔吉奥会有更激烈的反抗，比如耳光比如厮打，但这些都没有。  
如同多年前塞尔吉奥没有第一时间结束那个亲吻一样，善变的吉普赛人总是知道如何迷惑人心，然后用温柔的方式伤人更深。  
费尔南多心中忐忑。

“Sese明明是喜欢的吧。”我也可以让你快乐的对吗？他们可以，我也可以。费尔南多嘴里喃喃，跪下来扒掉了那条湿掉的内裤，将男人的阴茎含入口中。  
他不打算温柔，他间或用尖尖的牙齿去触碰那两个鼓鼓的囊袋，弄得塞尔吉奥微微有些疼，就要把费尔南多的头往外推。  
费尔南多就得寸进尺地把阴茎含得更深，用喉咙去挤压去吞咽。  
这个姿势对于他们来说都不算舒适，费尔南多觉得自己眼泪都快飙出来了，他很忌讳这一点，显得他太过于孩子气。  
塞尔吉奥也并不好受，他那布满纹身的手来回抚摸着男孩刚长出来的还不够长的金色头毛，仰着头大口大口地呼吸着，蜜糖色的棕色瞳孔涣散得几乎难以对焦，下身的酸胀痒意让他忍不住用大腿内侧去磨蹭费尔南多的脖颈，催促男孩快些。  
射出来的时候，塞尔吉奥直接瘫软倒手臂都支撑不稳，整个人都倒在了床上，心里忍不住骂这死小孩居然那么会。

费尔南多欺过去，和塞尔吉奥交换了一个有点气味的绵长的吻，塞尔吉奥的腿已经被分得很开了，仿佛任人采撷一般。  
费尔南多低头研究那些古怪的符号和文字，手指间或在自己喜欢的图案上打圈，温柔又好奇。  
他尝试用塞尔吉奥腿心间的湿滑液体去开拓他的身体，捅进去第二根手指的时候，塞尔吉奥明显就有些感觉了，但嘴巴还是硬的，质疑费尔南多根本不会，也不过如此嘛。全然忘记自己刚才是被谁口到射的。  
费尔南多认真观察着身下人的表情和呼吸，并不急着反驳，只是不动神色地地抓住了那人尝试自慰的左手。  
“不可以，sese不可以碰自己。”费尔南多一边说着一边去亲吻小吉普赛躲闪的眼睛，手上是真的用了点力。  
“呵呵，不会伺候老子就别来。我还不如自己撸呢。”塞尔吉奥也没有什么优雅的品格，叽里咕噜就是一串低声咒骂。  
费尔南多并不回应，只是从手腕上取下绕了两圈的发带，把它轻轻地系在了身下人勃起的阴茎的马眼处。  
“操你妈的，这是在干什么，越玩越变态了是吧。”塞尔吉奥挣扎起来，像只在沸水里八爪鱼。  
“没事的，我不会伤害你的，我会让sese舒服的。”费尔南多也是卯足了劲才把身下那人稳住，语气是几乎请求的我温柔和诚恳。  
他把塞尔吉奥的双手举过头顶，固定住，一遍又一边地轻吻着塞尔吉奥侧颈的那个纹身，像是在祈求原谅。

费尔南多笨拙又强硬地顶进来的时候，爽得直抽气。他从十五岁，甚至更早就幻想着把自己的老二捅进自己继母的身体里，让塞尔吉奥在自己身下呻吟喘息。  
当他真正做到的时候，一切都显得那么不真实，窗外的雨声，雷声，婆娑的绿树都模糊了，融化了。他只能感到下身强烈的快感。  
但塞尔吉奥不太好受，他几乎要被硕大的顶端撑得哭出来，费尔南多一动，他就酸胀得要命。他也不缺玩伴，只是最近确实疏于此事，这个尺寸实在让他有些承受不住。  
费尔南多察觉到身下人的异常，咬咬牙，慢慢退出来，好声好气地去安慰，一双手把鼻涕眼泪抹得乱七八糟的。  
“对不起，sese，对不起，你疼吗？我们不做也可以。”费尔南多突然清醒过来，意识到自己好像是太混蛋了一点。  
他确实是太心急，一听说塞尔吉奥行李都打包好了要走，就气急攻心。知道看到塞尔吉奥的眼泪，才清醒过来，自己做了多么恶劣的事。他想要的是笑嘻嘻的塞尔吉奥，而不是一个被迫的，痛苦的塞尔吉奥。  
他犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽，他怎么可以让塞尔吉奥哭泣呢？

快要成年的费尔南多好像又一次会错意，他痛心于塞尔吉奥眼角的泪，懊恼得觉得自己伤害了继母。  
但被操出眼泪塞尔吉奥并不这样想，他只觉得操人操到一半就跑路是非常不负责任的行为。何况，他的继子看上去并不是什么阳痿早泄男。  
他翻身把费尔南多推倒在床上，跨坐在对方的小腹上，拖去了残留的上衣，凶巴巴地说：“我还以为你有多厉害呢，一干正事就软蛋。”说完还坏心眼地用屁股去磨蹭费尔南多依然挺立的阴茎。  
在费尔南多有些惊讶的目光注视下，塞尔吉奥掰开自己两瓣光洁的屁股，直愣愣地坐了下去。  
这个姿势进入得太深，动作又太急，两个人都爽得喊了出来。  
塞尔吉奥呆呆地摸了摸自己的小腹，他甚至怀疑自己会被捅穿。

但塞尔吉奥毕竟是个老手，他调整了坐姿，开始有规律地收缩着后穴，变换着角度去取悦自己的敏感点，嘴里不停叨念“真会操”“真厉害”“干死我”还夹杂着一些南方方言，自顾自地玩得快要高潮，仿佛身下人是个没有感情的按摩棒。  
费尔南多有些痴迷地看着上下起伏的塞尔吉奥，努力克制不让自己太快地缴械投降，看着对方似乎很满意自己的身体，心里有种满足又失落的感觉，慢慢地，他注意到塞尔吉奥抬起坐下的频率越来越慢，大腿的肌肉紧张得发颤。于是他顺势向上一顶，按住对方的臀部不许人躲开，突如其来的深度让塞尔吉奥爽得屁股里涌出一股温热的液体，弄得费尔南多也黏糊糊的。

“求你.....我难受”塞尔吉奥觉得自己下身涨得难受，但碍于那根发带，他并不能畅快地到达高潮， 他觉得自己完全是作茧自缚，送给费尔南多一根发带。  
于是费尔南多重新扳回一局，他再一次将塞尔吉奥压在身下，捏住身下人的阴茎，柔声问道：“sese想干什么？”  
“想射，sese想射，求你......”一双栗色的双眼沾染了薄薄的水汽让人没法不怜爱。  
“叫我名字。”见身下人咬着唇沉默，费尔南多玩心大起，他轻轻刮过渗透着清液的马眼，慢条斯理地捉弄者他的态度恶劣的小吉普塞。  
“求你，让我射.....南多”尾音低低的，甚至有点委屈。  
费尔南多立刻狠狠地顶了进去，完全进入以后，他伸手解开了那根发带，又小幅度的顶弄了几下，和塞尔吉奥几乎是同时射了出来。  
“你终于是我的了，sese，sese......”费尔南多觉得自己好像是哭了。

阵雨停息，窗外有微风吹进来，冲淡了情欲和体液交织的气味。费尔南多还是不愿意退出来，他只是非常依恋地趴在塞尔吉奥的胸口，认真地听着对方逐渐平稳的心跳，那只钥匙吊坠就硌在他和塞尔吉奥胸膛之间，心口的皮肤有点痛，但他并不在意，他觉得，那把钥匙好像在很久以前就打开了他的心。  
“你不会走的对吗？”费尔南多的声音闷闷的，还是带着点稚嫩的孩子气。  
费尔南多叹了一口气，抬起手臂，轻轻拍打着身上人的后背，仿佛在哄一个调皮的，不肯入睡的小孩子，温柔得像一个真正的母亲。


End file.
